Attack on cats?
by Xemin
Summary: What happens when a normal young woman stumbles upon five familiar felines? I think we can assume nothing too good huh? I don't own attack on titan or the characters from attack on titan Eh I've been inactive so hope this is fine Hanji, Levi, marco, Jean, Eren
1. prolouge

Now, let's just put this out there, The name is Jess. I just turned Twenty and I live in a two bedroom apartment at the time being. I've got a little hairless cat named well, Kat. Lately, I've been getting into art and whatnot. Which makes my place a mess but who really cares? Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about a little situation I just happened to get into.

I'm what you could call an 'otaku'. You know what that is right? Right. So I watched anime, read manga. At first just to pass the time, and I may have or may have not become obsessed. Well lately, I've been reading this manga called, "Attack On Titan". I CAN NOT explain how much I love this show. It's just great and lovely. Yes gorey, and dark, but if you get passed that. It's fantastic, trust me. I know what you're thinking. What does this have anything to do with your littler situation Jess? Ahh, I was hoping you would ask that. Wink wonk, You'll see. I'm not giving anything away just yet my lovies. Now now, before you get all snappy and hasty and click away from this lovely story. I think I'll just get right to the story amiright?

The day was December 13th, 2013 when it happened. I wasn't really expecting this when it did of course. I was walking home from a long day of work. Dressed in my old ratty coat that my mother loaths. Just some hat I saw laying around my room. And ya know, jeans (hueheu) and shoes of course. I was walking through the apartment's parking lot where I of course, park. There was no way I would walk to work in this weather. I was just walking, my arms wrapping around myself to bring some more warmth. Since it had been a fierce winter this year. At least where I live. I don't think anyone else can deny it. As I was walking along, I hear a small 'meow' come from nearby. Being the cat lover I was, I look over immediatly. Only to see a raven black cat nearby, light grayish markings. Man was he kinda small. Maybe a kitten? Who knew, maybe just a small cat.

I start to walk over to the small feline, watching as he disappears into a bush. Curious, I still follow after him. Once I actually manage to reach the bush, I was seriously ready to turn back like fuck me. Before I saw five cats in this bush.

" Oh wow okay."

The words just kinda slip from my lips before they all look right at me. Man they look pretty cold.. The words echo in my head before I hold out a hand.

" Hey.. kitties, you cold out here? Or even friendly. Wow you could have rabies."

I have a bad tendency to talk a little TOO much at times. Even I can admit that. I watch as the small cat from before slowly approaches me. Before he seems to reluctantly pressed his head against my hand. I guess that was... Friendly enough? Damn, I guess I was taking in a major load of cats. Sorry Kat, you'll no longer be too spoiled. Before I knew it, I hurried inside, got a box and came back. Gently getting them all, with some struggle yes. And carrying them inside. Sometimes, I wonder about myself. I manage to sneak them all inside. Getting up into my room and hurrying inside. I slam the door shut with my foot. Flinching at the sudden loud noise.

" Damn, nice job myself. Smooth."

I grumble about how stupid the door was. Before I carefully set the box down on the floor. I finally just take a moment and look over the cats within the box. Ignoring my own as he pads over and meows. Firstly, there was the small raven one. He just seems to be in a bad mood at the time or something. My gaze moves to another, A gray cat with different colored splotches, not to mention quite a bit of just spots and brown eyes. How cute. The cat beside him was a brown cat with black stripes and cream underbelly. not to mention his legs being black. Another who seemed to sit away from the two, was a dark brown tabby. With fascinating green eyes. The stripes he had being black as well. Lastly was a plain brown cat with a few light brown stripes along her fluffy tail.

I let out a small sigh, watching them before getting them out. And for a moment, I just watch them walk around and explore. My own cat didn't seem to actually care. Just going off to my room to possibly lay down and sulk. Or curl up in the blankets. At first, they didn't pay any mind to me. And I didn't really mind that. But when the small one meowed at them. Their attention went right to me. After a little, the small one walks up to me, looking up at me with what looks like a scowl..?

" We would like to know where we are if you could explain."

My eyes grow wide for a moment. And I just stare at him for the longest time. Did... Did this cat just speak?

" Are you stupid or deaf, brat. I asked where we were."

Okay so I didn't lose it. I stutter for a couple of moments, staring at him still. Before finally, I faint. Yep. Smooth Jess.. Smooth as fuck.


	2. Chapter 1

My head felt as if it was pounding at the time. Man what had even happened? I can't really remember... I groan softly, sitting up and looking around. I was on the floor..

That's when it hit me.

I remember now just what had happened. A talking small cat. He sounded like Levi from Attack On Titan.. It didn't really happen right? It just wasn't possible. Talking cats from made up animes could not happen. Would not happen. And will not happen.

I laugh a little bit nervously before sitting up now. Giving a small look around. I couldn't see them anywhere.. Maybe I had slipped and fallen when I came inside. Snow does get stuck on the bottom of my shoes. I started to my feet, slipping them off in the proccess.

Then I heard it.

" I see you've finally woken up brat."

I scream and turn around without hesitation. Staring at the small black feline in front of me.

" Y-You are ac-actually.."

" Yes I talk get over it. I would prefer if you stay AWAKE this time."

He still had a scowl on his face as a cat. His comments intwined with a coldness hidden within. I give a small nervous laugh, making sure to keep my distance for now.

" R-right ahh.."

My gaze moves around the area a little bit, looking for the others. Before long I can see the brown feline and the dark tabby come within the room. The brown female looks up at me, her eyes immediately shining.

" Ah~ So she finally wakes up. Corporal I hope you aren't being mean again~"

One name pops up into my mind.

Hanji Zoe. This was Hanji Zoe.

I feel like I'm going to faint again. I think that would be better than the situation I was in currently. What was I even supposed to tell them?  
" Shut up shitty glasses."

My attention moves back to them as Levi speaks once again. This time to Hanji as she padded on up to us.

" Don't be so mean~ Try to be a little friendly."

She looks up at me, a catlike grin on her face.

" I'm Hanji Zoe. This is Corporal Levi. With me is Eren Jeager."

I nod slowly, glancing at the dark tabby now walking up. _That makes sense._ I let out a small breath, trying to calm myself down.  
" Okay... Um.. I.. I guess what do you want to know..? And where are the other two?"

I'm surprised I even manage to talk to them. How did I manage to even get in this mess in the first place?

" Well, brat, as I asked before you fainted. Where are we?"

I swallow a little bit, nodding slowly.

" Ah... Right. Y-You're in the state of Indiana. In the country of America."

Good job myself, like they would know where that is. Or even be aware of its existance. Get a hold of yourself. They're just cats for heaven's sake. Okay and may be from an anime you watch but forget that for a moment. They're just people. So what?

" Where the fuck is that? Are you lying to me?"

The smalle feline narrows his eyes at me. Unsheathing his claws.

" I need the truth you shitty brat."

" Now now Levi~ She may not be lying. As you can see this place has been nothing like our home."

My gaze moves over to Hanji who spoke up for her. Levi turns toward her, seeming to think this over.

" I assume you're correct. But then how is this possible?"

Hanji giggles a little, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"I wouldn't know~ I would love to look more into it. But i can't do much as a feline."

They didn't seem to pay any mind to me anymore. I slowly start to walk away, deciding to see where the other two felines were. Time to find out who were all here in this place...


End file.
